Evoluer pour t'atteindre
by mimagfan
Summary: A travers le temps tu garder les âmes de deux êtres désespérés d'être ensemble mais persuadé que c'est en vain. Heureusement le destin avait d'autres plans pour eux et nous savons tous que tu ne peux échapper au grand amour. Se passe après le chapitre 273. Aura des personnages secondaires OC plus tard dans l'histoire. Version française de Evolving to reach each other.


**Evoluer pour t'atteindre**

**Chapitre**** 1**

(version française of evolving to reach each other)

Skip beat! ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Yoshiki Nakamura. L'histoire prend place après le chapitre 273.

Elle se mit à marcher. Elle avait sa réponse. De la bouche même de sa meilleure amie. D'après son message plutôt.

Elle atteignit le studio où se déroulait le tournage du Lotus dans la boue.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement surprise. Elle savait qu'il finirait avec quelqu'un. Cela ne correspondait juste pas à ce qu'elle savait en tant que Bo. Cette actrice ne pouvait être une lycéenne de seize ans.

Kyoko soupira et ferma les yeux.

_Cela faisait mal._

Peut-être que ça n'a pas marché avec elle et il a finalement décidé d'essayer d'être avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre.

_Cela fait si mal._

Elle ne devrait pas se laisser bouleversée comme cela. Elle le savait. Je le savais depuis le début.

Que ce ne serait pas elle. Que ce ne serait jamais elle.

Même si ce scandale avait été un faux, même si tout avait été inventé, ce dont elle doutait, ou même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais juste en train de s'amuser. Finalement, il trouvera quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il aimerait beaucoup. Même si ce n'était pas Kana et resterait avec cette personne. Et cette personne ne sera pas elle.

Des larmes enflèrent dans ses yeux et elle serra les dents.

-Allez, reprends-toi kyoko.

Elle devait s'endurcir. Elle le devait.

C'était la seule façon dont elle réussirait. La seule manière dont elle pouvait faire partie de sa vie.

Elle ne pourrait pas le faire si elle tressaillait à chaque fois. Ne pourrais pas lui parler si elle voulait courir chaque fois. Ne serait pas en mesure de le voir si ses yeux se voilaient de larmes non versées.

Et C'ÉTAIT, de loin, pire que le fait qu'il ne retourne pas ses sentiments. Elle voulait faire partie de sa vie, le voir, même juste de temps en temps.

Même si elle n'était qu'une humble junior.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

Pour l'instant, elle allait garder un peu ses distances et essayer de se calmer. Pour que la prochaine fois, elle puisse lui faire face sans paniquer.

…

Cela faisait des semaines. SEMAINES!

Six putains de semaines!

Le soleil se levait et tombait mais c'était comme s'il était dans une nuit perpétuelle. Il ne se sentait pas vivant, il existait à peine. Le contrecoup de son absence autour de lui était bien pire que par le passé. Il était de fait aussi beaucoup plus ensorcelé par sa simple présence qu'auparavant. Le simple fait de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, c'était suffisant dans le passé.

Elle ne faisait plus de covoiturage avec Yashiro-san et lui, un prétexte du genre: elle voulait renforcer son endurance pour Momiji en faisant du vélo. Ren se sentait comme un drogué et le retrait était vraiment mauvais. La tristesse l'enveloppait dans une cape sombre et dépressive et il n'avait pas été capable de sourire même pour tromper Yashiro-san.

Aucun signe d'elle. Aucun appel retourné, ni SMS. Elle l'évitait bien sûr. Il s'était excusé, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était contrariée, peu importe les explications de Kotonami-san. Il comprenait ce que son amie avait dit et il savait que Kyoko le considérait comme un dieu acteur, mais elle ne pouvait sûrement pas lui en vouloir autant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel qu'elle ne voyait pas de cette façon.

Lorsque la rumeur avec Kana-san ne s'était pas estompée, il avait décidé d'organiser une conférence de presse et avait expliqué avec des mots courtois que si Kana-san était fort charmante, lui et elle n'étaient pas ensemble et que Kana-san avait été un peu espiègle en lui volant un baiser.

Mais même alors, l'attitude de Kyoko n'a pas changée. Il l'avait appelé encore et encore. Sans réponse.

Il n'était pas sûr de la meilleure façon de procéder. Perturber son travail serait vraiment injuste pour elle même si cela avait été le seul moyen de l'obliger à lui parler.

C'est pourquoi Ren avait été si sûre que si la rumeur avait été dissipée, elle serait finalement revenue. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. L'appeler, lui envoyer des messages. S'excuser abondamment. Effacer le malentendu avec kana. Il pouvait coché chaque case.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la traquer sur son lieu de travail, quand même?

Il était déjà assez insistant avec ses appels et ses SMS. Sa boîte aux lettres vocales était sûrement remplie par ses messages à ce stade.

Mais elle ne revenait pas. Elle ne faisait même pas le moindre signe qu'elle le ferait. Et il commençait à craindre le pire.

Si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, le voir ou passer du temps en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Il devrait l'accepter.

Peu importe combien cela le détruirait.

Ce n'était même plus une peur mais devenait lentement une certitude. Il la perdait.

Non. Tu pouvais barrer. Soyons honnête, il l'avait perdue.

Et c'est ainsi que Ren se retrouva à franchir la porte d'un autre bar privé, incapable de rester dans son appartement, seul, avec ses pensées.


End file.
